


Stormy Evenings

by Bowties_are_Yellow



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Lightning - Freeform, M/M, Protective Phil, Protectiveness, Rain, Thunder - Freeform, Thunder and Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7067494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowties_are_Yellow/pseuds/Bowties_are_Yellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan being afraid of thunder, that's all this is really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stormy Evenings

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of listening to Brother by Gerard Way too much. Thanks Gee.

While outside the sounds of slight drizzle and thunder could be heard. Inside of the apartment Dan was silently sobbing. He tried to muffle the sound by putting his head in the pillow on his bed. He didn't want Phil to worry about him. Everything was fine, although everything wasn't.  
Another strike of thunder could be heard, which only resulted in louder sobs made by the boy. He closed his eyes tightly and put his hands over ears, trying to block out everything around him. But the thunder was too loud for it to work.  
Just then someone opened the door to Dan's room. The noise made Dan open his eyes quickly. His eyes readjusted to the light for a second before he saw his best friend and roommate stand a few feet away from him.  
Dan lifted the pillow to face, trying to hide his tearstained cheeks.  
"Dan? Are you okay?"  
Why was Phil always so caring? "Yeah, everything's just fine," Dan spoke, but only a muffled sound could be heard, because of the pillow that was covering his mouth and the rest of his face.  
"No it's not," Phil said as he slowly walked to the bed. "You're clearly not okay, Dan." Phil sat down on the bed. He was looking at Dan with a sad expression on his face. He wasn't sure what to do to make Dan tell him what was wrong.  
"It's nothing, Phil, I'm just...-" Another strike of thunder stopped Dan from talking and made his sobs grow in volume. His breathing became uneven and he was clearly panicking.  
Phil put his arms around Dan's shoulders. He tried desperately to calm the younger boy down. Dan put his own arms around Phil's back and shoved the pillow away to replace it with Phil's chest.   
"I'm so scared, Phil, please help."  
"Is it the storm outside?"  
"It's the thunder, it's so scary and loud."  
Phil put his hands on Dan's shoulders and pushed him away a bit, so that he could see his face. "You could have come to my room, you know? I could have helped you," he spoke.  
Dan looked doubtingly at Phil, before talking, "I- I tried. I really did. But the hallway. It was so dark an- and I don't like the dark Phil. I couldn't reach your room and I was so scared and you weren't here and...-" He started sobbing again and buried his face in Phil's chest once again.   
"I'm sorry Dan, I'm here for you now. I won't leave you." He untangled his limbs from Dan's and stood up. Dan looked at him in fear. Phil grabbed a blanket and put it around Dan's body, so he was basically in a blanket cocoon now. After making sure the blanket hang around him in the most comfortable way possible and picking up the plushie he had gotten him for his nineteenth birthday, he picked him up and walked him to the kitchen in bridal style. "Hey, Dan can you open that cabinet and get the Maltesers?"  
Dan eagerly reached out and got the Maltesers. Phil walked to the lounge and dropped Dan on the couch. He walked to the TV and put Attack on Titan on. He thought distraction would do Dan good.  
Outside the thunder had stopped, but the rain could still be heard. Dan still looked scared though. The thunder had really frightened him.  
Phil sat down next to him and Dan immediately snuggled into his side. Phil put his arms around Dan too, so they were basically cuddling by now. The plushie Dan was holding in between them, was the only thing keeping them apart. Their position stayed the same for a few episodes. After a while Phil could feel Dan's grip on him weakening. Phil looked at him and saw that he had trouble keeping his eyes open.  
"Shall I bring you to bed?"  
Dan looked at him and tightened his grip again. "I wanna stay with you."  
"Okay," Phil said and he picked Dan up. He walked them to his own bedroom. Once he had gently dropped Dan on the bed, he started tucking him in. Dan looked at him with his eyes only half open.  
"This isn't my bed," Dan quietly said.  
"I thought you'd like sleeping together for the night."  
"Thank you, Phil."  
Phil lay himself down next to Dan. They both turned on their sides so they were facing each other. Dan intertwined their legs and they both put their arms around the other. "Are you okay, Dan?"  
"Yes, I am now.  
"Go sleep, baby boy."  
Dan blushed at the nickname he had just gotten. He closed his eyes and already felt his consciousness slipping away from him.  
Phil planted a kiss on his forehead before saying, "I'll protect you."


End file.
